One Unusual Week
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: In the pureblood world, heirs are important. Some families will go to extreme lengths to force the last of their line to reproduce, and unfortunately Snape's family was one of them. **No actual children will be conceived. Snape *really* doesn't want kids.
1. Monday

**Chapter One**

**Monday**

Snape paced back and forth in the his rooms, ignoring the ticking clock beside him that warned him he wasn't running on schedule. By now he should be leaving for breakfast, but today that could all be ignored.

Snape needed control over his actions. Ever since binding himself to the Dark Lord and then after tying himself to Dumbledore, Snape had been at the mercy of others' commands. Find out this, kill them, brew this, teach him, the demands were endless but it was nothing more than he deserved. When you got to the crux of the matter, both decisions- joining the Dark Lord and Dumbledore- had been his own. No one had forced him to comply.

That was why Snape controlled what parts of his life he could. _He_ controlled whether he brushed his teeth first or had a shower before, _he _decided if the Order's potions should be brewed before those for the Hospital Wing, _he _dictated when homework was given and what it was.

_He_.

And even his own body would not stand between him and the order he had created. So when the morning suddenly snapped into existence twenty minutes before he had planned to wake, giving him twenty minutes to fill and twenty minutes less of sleep, Snape was quick to find the point of disturbance. As it was, the problem seemed…_strange_, to say the least.

Racing pulse, uncontrollable sweating, rash covering the lower abdomen tapering off just under ribs, dilated pupils and throbbing migraine. Snape catalogued his symptoms. The worst of them was the rash. In fact, he believed it to be the cause of his earlier rising. The rash covered his entire stomach, reaching around and continuing across his lower back. It was blazing with heat and Snape had to quench the urge to jump straight back into the shower, turn the taps to freezing and bask in it. After a while though, the heat would become a bearable background pain. That was what he hoped, anyway.

If it was just the heat then perhaps he wouldn't have woken up, but coupled with the inane desire to scratch himself it was too much for him. He restrained himself by clenching and unclenching his fists. The movement however was causing his cold hands to become sore and soon Snape was also suffering from cramps in his hands.

Snape massaged his hands, trying to work the cramps out. He succeeded but realized that his hands would be sore for most of the day.

Snape sighed in annoyance and ceased his pacing. He wasn't a healer although he did have a rudimentary knowledge in the art. All he knew was that he was ill and it didn't seem to be something that would conveniently disappear. He pursed his lips as he worked through his options and found that the only one that was best involved including another person.

He had no choice in the matter: an appointment with Pomfrey would have to be arranged. Idly catching himself scratching his stomach Snape scowled. A meeting would be needed as soon as possible.

The chiming of the clock broke him out of his musings, but Snape's scowl deepened as he saw that there were only fifteen minutes left until breakfast was no longer served. Officially there was no need for him to go, he only had to be present for seven out of the many meals served during the week, to ensure that there was always a number of teachers watching over the students as they ate. Unofficially the Headmaster had made it clear in his twinkling way that breakfast was a compulsory event. Unless, of course, one was taking an extra rest after spending the night bowing down to a crazed mad man. There were a few other exceptions to the Must-Attend-Breakfast rule; supervising detentions or oversleeping to name a few, but neither was an excuse for him. Dumbledore would know he had no detentions to supervise, and Severus Snape sleep in? The idea was laughable.

The door slammed shut behind him as Snape exited his private rooms and entered into the Potions classroom. He took a quick glance around making sure everything was ready for the first class of the day; first year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. A surprisingly quiet class.

His robes made the usual swishing noises as they billowed behind him- he wouldn't admit to anyone how long it had taken him to perfect that. It was childish perhaps but it gave his person that little bit extra.

As he entered the Great Hall, Snape veered to the left, to walk down the side of the Slytherin table. He looked over the members of his House as he strode past. Most of them were calmly eating their food, some had obviously already finished and were spending the remainder of the meal talking with the people around them. Snape approved. His House was pleasant to look at and well behaved. Unlike the Gryffindors. Glancing over at them Snape noticed at least ten students standing up, many more throwing their hands all over the place to empathize a point they were making and others were indiscriminately pulling food towards them and stuffing themselves.

Well, perhaps that might be a small exaggeration, but in contrast to the Slytherins – even the rest of the school - the Gryffindors were loud, annoying and had trouble closing their mouths while chewing.

Snape looked away from Ron Weasley in disgust.

Climbing the steps that would lead up to the Staff table Snape noticed someone sitting in his seat. All he could see was the top of a head, with a mop of dirty blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail. A woman then.

Standing behind her, he caught sight of her hands. They too were pale like his, though the fingers were shorter and pudgier.

"I couldn't believe my ears! 'Miss! You're wrong!' Of course I did the usual narrowing my eyes and glaring at him - by the way, have you noticed most children start coughing uncontrollably when you glare at them? Mm? Anyway, some of the class were looking at him as if he was right and the rest thought he was bonkers. And do you know why I was 'wrong'?" The loud affronted voice paused. "Apparently, oh you are _not_ going to believe this! Apparently those Muggles have said - and how they even _decided_ this is beyond me, their 'scientists' have said Pluto isn't a planet! Yeah." she huffed. "I. I don't even know what to say. Well, I just told him that that's great Kayne - and seriously, these Muggleborn names are getting crazier every year. I had a girl called Peaches and another called _Bubbles_. Pfft, do these parents have a really warped sense of humour? Anyway, I told him that in the Muggle world Pluto may be a moon, but _here_," the word was emphasized with a jab at the table, "here, in this world, for their exams, here they will and†have to†let Pluto be the planet it is!" The woman finished her speech with a satisfied sigh and lent back, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"While that was certainly an...entertaining story and I am overjoyed I was able to be here to hear it, I'd rather you keep your story-telling to your seat." Snape looked down balefully at the woman who had jumped and was now gazing back at him with wide blue eyes.

Blue eyes that were now looking panicked. She began wheezing and looked frightened. "Can't -" she began choking, making loud gasping noises and was attracting attention from the rest of the staff and students, " -breathe."

Snape stood there staring at her, thrown for a moment, before moving into action. He leant over her and smacked his hand against her back, using the side of his hand for maximum force.

The bacon flew out of her mouth, no longer obstructing her breathing.

The bacon flew straight into Snape's face.

They both watched each other for a moment, the woman nervous and mortified, Snape expressionless.

"Leave. My. Seat. Sinistra." Each word was said plainly, without anger.

The lack of expression and anger worried Sinistra even more and she was quick to leap out of the chair and excuse herself. "Well, um, ah, thank you Professor Snape. Ah, if you'll excuse me, it's bedtime for me now!" She gave a nervous laugh. "Bye." She weakly waved and walked away speedily.

Snape ignored her retreating figure and sat down, also ignoring the looks he was getting. Using a napkin he wiped the side of his face before accepting a clean plate from Professor Vector, who was seated to his left.

"Terribly sorry about that Snape, it's my fault; I asked her to tell me the story and we didn't have time to eat breakfast and then talk after, and well, you know Aurora, she'd forget the story by lunch." Professor Vector offered his apologies.

"Judging by how offended she was, I doubt she'll forget it by lunch. Dinner perhaps." With that Snape began eating, and said nothing else during the meal.

* * *

**I would like to thank VickyVicarious (.net/u/1529434/VickyVicarious) for being my beta. This does of course mean that if you have a problem with any of the SP&G you may contact her through her profile and let her know. I'm sure she would appreciate it. **

**Personally, I would appreciate any reviews you would like to give, even if it is 'hey, I'm reading your story!!' **

**What can I say? I like reviews. **

**The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday, either the 30th or the 6th. After that there will be one chapter posted per a week.**

**Sarah.**


	2. Tuesday

**Chapter Two**

**Tuesday**

Snape had sent a note to Pomfrey the night before and didn't have to wait long before she replied, urging him to come by the hospital wing early in the morning, before breakfast even started.

After taking a sleeping potion to help himself fall to sleep - the itchiness meant that sleep was the last thing on his mind, - Snape expected to sleep all night long, waking up with some time to spare before meeting Pomfrey.

That wasn't what happened though. Five hours into sleeping Snape woke up in a cold sweat, immediately becoming annoyed with himself. Why was his own body trying to annoy him? Trying to will himself to sleep didn't work, so Snape left the bed and went for a shower, wanting to scrub the sticky sweat off himself.

It was as he was lathering his body with soap; when he was hit by a sudden wave of tiredness, and almost collapsed in the shower. As it was he merely fell to his knees, knocking the temperature gage at the same time, thus causing artic water to power across his back. His abrupt jumping into the air then caused the gage to be knocked back towards the hot water. The scalding water froze him for a moment in shock, but quickly the searing temperature pierced through the numbness and produced a bout of action unseen before. Snape opened the shower door via a backwards kick, leading to him flying out of the cubicle hands first, which resulted in a messy back flip. Unfortunately his wet soles did not provide enough friction, and his feet soon slipped on the tiled floor, sending each leg in a different direction. Snape landed hard on his posterior and blinked back tears.

A moment later when he had regained his composure, Snape warily surveyed the damage. Two separate and large angry bruises were beginning to form with haste on the top of his thighs, leaning gently to the left and then to the right; the sharp pain in his lower back lead to the thought that he may have bruised his coccyx. Slowly standing up, Snape hazarded a glance into the mirror, which revealed minor swelling on his back, and showed the skin to be bright red. Snape idly wondered if the redness looked so bright because of the burn or because his skin was so pale. He chose to ignore the rash that still had not gone away. Feeling another wave of tiredness hitting him he hastily grabbed hold of the sink, bracing himself against it. His knees weakened but he managed to stay upright.

When the tiredness passed Snape tended to his burns, grabbing a cloth and running cool water over it, before pressing it on his back. Luckily the burns were on his lower back and within his reach. Snape then wrapped a towel around his waist and slowly walked back into his bedroom. Using his wand he applied a mild sticking charm to the cloth and cast a quick drying spell to his body.

Adding the tiredness to the list of symptoms he had started, Snape also noted how the sleeping potion was less effective.

Hoping to capitalize on the sudden tiredness, Snape crawled into the bed.

----

Two hours later and Snape was still in bed. He had not slept at all. As soon as he climbed into bed the tiredness disappeared and he was wide awake. The positivity that was so strong when Snape had first felt when he returned to his bed had slowly but surely descended into a cool, hard negativity as sleep refused to come.

At five thirty the alarm went off. Mechanically, Snape pulled back the coverings and left the bed. He didn't both to shower again but he did check on his mild burn, removing the compress and covering it in a thin layer of cream which was then covered by a thin gauze, followed in turn by a bandage to hold it snugly. After that was done Snape brushed his teeth robotically, rinsing and gargling without expressing any of the pain that racked his body.

Dressing in his normal black robes and lacing up his usual black boots, Snape did not even grace a glance at the mirror beside the door before leaving the room. He moved on autopilot from bedroom, through living room, and out into the corridor without pausing on his way.

It was six o'clock by that point and he arrived at the hospital wing only five minutes later; ten minutes early. As if expecting this though, Poppy Pomfrey was already waiting for him.

She beckoned him over to one of the private side rooms where Snape's emotionless visage was finally broken by the surprise waiting for him inside.

"Headmaster?" Snape asked, confused.

"It's not like you to request assistance, so of course I was worried when Poppy told me about your requested consult."

Snape shot a glare at the nurse who stared back stubbornly.

"Don't blame Poppy Severus, as the headmaster I must be informed of any health issues any teacher may have."

"That's a breach of rights." Snape snapped.

Dumbledore merely smiled, "I'm afraid it isn't in this case. If your health issues have a negative impact on the children, I must know of them. You know me Severus, whatever you say here will be kept secret."

Snape scowled and nodded his assent.

"Now then!" Poppy cried. "If you are ready Severus? What's the matter with you?" she asked in her usual brusque manner.

Snape handed over the list of symptoms and watched as both of them studied it.

Poppy was the first to look up from the list. "Severus, this list is rather generic; you could have a whole number of things!"

"I know that Poppy, which is why I used my rudimentary Healer skills and conducted all the basic diagnostic tests. I tested negative for everything."

Poppy looked shocked. "Well… you must have done one wrong…" Her words trailed off as she caught Snape's affronted look. She tried another note, "Perhaps you didn't cover everything? After all, you've not had full training. Tell me what tests you did."

Snape listed every test he had done and as he did Poppy grew more and more doubtful that he had missed one. When he finished Poppy had to concede that he had covered everything.

"Well? What do we do now?" Snape asked.

It was surprisingly Dumbledore who spoke next as he had the least healing knowledge of the three. "Is there anything else that has happened recently that could be down to your ailment?"

Snape thought for a moment before recounting the story of his early morning shower and the bouts of tiredness. Dumbledore grew more and more pensive as Snape continued and his face took on a grave look.

"It is a long shot," he said, "but I think I may know what is wrong with you, Severus. Taking into account your background, and with my knowledge of your family, I have a theory. I will need to look into a few things, but if I am right you will not like it."

Snape grew annoyed at the half answers, "At least tell me your theory!" he demanded.

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard. "My knowledge is more in the area of curses and following a minor crisis I developed a thirst for family curses. I believe that your grandfather may have cursed you." Dumbledore ignored Snape's indignant splutters. "Let us not beat around the bush here – a wonderful Muggle saying, do you not think?" he diverged. "Your family has been a predominantly 'Dark' family, and up until your mother an entirely pureblooded one. You will not like it, but if I am correct you have been cursed with the Heirs curse, a curse designed to compel you to have a heir. Thinking back on it, there was that summer after your sixth year when you returned, more…lady _friendly_ shall we say?"

"My grandfather visited us that summer. It was the first time I had ever seen him."

"Hmm…I thought as much, I can't imagine your mother doing such a thing and your father wasn't capable. Severus, these curses vary in the severity, but many of them do not just cause an annoying itch. Most of them end in death." Dumbledore spoke sadly, and raised a comforting hand to Snape's shoulder.

"Pish posh. Severus, I'll need some samples from you, but I'm _sure_ I can come up with some diagnosis that doesn't rely on your family being horrid!" Pomfrey spoke up, and with a surprising distaste for the headmaster's theory.

Noticing their surprised looks Poppy tried to excuse her mild outburst. "I just think it's a bit far fetched," she said. She then forcefully sat Snape down and told him to wait while she left the room to fetch a few things.

Snape turned to Dumbledore. "My family _was_ that horrid."

Dumbledore smiled wanly. "I know, Severus. I'll start looking immediately."

* * *

**I would like to thank VickyVicarious (.net/u/1529434/VickyVicarious) for being my beta. This does of course mean that if you have a problem with any of the SP&G you may contact her through her profile and let her know. I'm sure she would appreciate it.**

**Personally, I would appreciate any reviews you would like to give, even if it is 'hey, I'm reading your story!!'**

**What can I say? I like reviews.**

**The next chapter will be up WEDNESDAY 14th**

**Sarah.**


	3. Wednesday

**Chapter Three**

**Tuesday**

Snape was seated at his desk in his classroom marking the homework that was supposed to have been marked two days ago. The sudden appearance of illness had thrown him off track and Snape remembered spending most of the evening in his personal library trying to find something that would numb the burning pain and the incessant urge to scratch. He had failed, but in the process had stumbled upon a few old theories of his from when he was younger and had more free time to devote to experimentation. They were things that he had scribbled down years ago and just bundled them away. Two of them he discounted from the off, but there was one which looked promising: a potion that would hopefully be strong enough to burn through stone. What other people may use this particular potion for was of no importance to Snape.

He was just getting into his marking stride, his red inked quill was flying all across the page. ruthlessly crossing out and adding comments, when there was a quiet timid- almost inaudible- timid knock on the classroom door.

Without looking up Snape called out to the person to enter. He continued to mark the work as the person tried to close the door carefully but instead slipping fingers allowed it to slam shut.

His eye twitched as the door banged closed, but he continued to mark regardless.

The girl- he knew it would have to be a female, no male could make have emitted a shocked squeak at such a high pitch as this person did when the door slammed, shuffled into the classroom. and it was Only when she reached the front row of the benches did Snape finally lay his quill down and jerk his head up, to meet the eyes of this unknown visitor.

"Sinistra? What is it?" he barked.

Aurora Sinistra gulped nervously. She wasn't normally timorous like this - in fact she was only like this when she was facing her father or the headmaster. Now that list included Professor Snape, apparently.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you wouldn't, if you had the time, if it wasn't too much hassle if you wouldn't mind of course," Sinistra babbled on, her speech becoming more and more rambling and continuously punctured with her nervously licking her lips. Eventually it became too much and Snape stopped her.

"Sinistra!" Snape held up a hand. "Cease and desist."

Sinistra avoided his eyes and looked to the floor. _I should have just written my message down and sent it to him, _she thought._ No doubt he would have found some fault in it, but at least I wouldn't make so much of a fool of myself._

"Sinistra, are you listening to me?" Snape demanded, the frown set on his face deepening.

She quickly flicked her eyes up to his and belligerently said; "Of course I was!" Without giving Snape a chance to question her about what he had been saying, Sinistra steamed ahead in a fit of confidence, or at least determination. "Look, I need your help. Next week the Cababoi comet is going to be streaking by and we are in a perfect position to see it here. The thing is, the comet gives off these gases which are really dark- I don't know the exact science behind it, but basically it's too dark for my class to see. Luckily though, there is a potion specially designed for things like this and I was wondering if you would brew it for me, for my class?"

Snape took a moment to reply, but when he did it was lengthy and scornful. "I have, let me see, three classes who need homework marked, four classes who need it set, seven different batches of potions to brew for the hospital wing and numerous side projects I am working on. Do you believe that I, the only Potions Master in this entire school, have time to brew a potion for you? If it was a potion that required skills like mine I might be more inclined to hear your plea, but the potion need doesn't. I know what potion you are talking about and any competent seventh year _student_ could brew it. And, before you say otherwise, there are surprisingly at least three students I would consider capable of performing the deed. So, why can you not do it yourself?" Snape finished with a disdainful cock of his eyebrow, clearly conveying his impatience with both the request and the conversation. He tapped a finger on his papers, clearly hinting that he was busy with more important matters.

Sinistra bit her lip._ Keep a cool head, state your case clearly and simply. You†can†do this, he is just a man! Just a…man. _She blinked at the realization._ It†__**has†**__been a while... No! Head in the game._

"The potion needs to be ready by the end of this week, and to be honest, I'm not the best when it comes to potions. With a strict deadline I'd rather have someone I know is good enough to not make any mistakes and to brew it perfectly. I thought you might fit those requirements."

Snape rubbed his eyes, one of the rare hints he ever gave of tiredness. a subtle sign of his that he was tiring. His robes were also beginning to rub against his rash, since as well as marking Snape had also been fidgeting for the past two hours.

"And of course you can't ask a student in case something goes wrong and they blow themselves up," he sighed. "With a potion like this, and taking into account health and safety concerns, a teacher must do it. I don't suppose you have enough money left in your budget to get it out-sourced?"

Sinistra shook her head.

"Cufbridge may be able to get his father to-"

Sinistra carried on shaking her head.

Snape almost growled in frustration and a sense of impending, inescapable work. Every teacher – not to mention Poppy – seemed to have a few last-minute 'favours' they needed from the resident Potions Master at least once a year, never considering his already heavy workload. And then they had the nerve to joke that he was too stressed! Instead of venting this annoyance on Sinistra as he wished to, however, he restrained himself to a simple demand: "Do you have _any_ money left?"

She smiled weakly. "We have a couple of field trips and at night when it's cold I like to give everyone a cup of hot chocolate and the headmaster said if I was doing extra things like that I'd have to pay for it myself, oh and also in the summer we have nice little picn-"

Snape interrupted, his voice like a whip. "I don't care! You have seemingly left me with no choice. You will come here Friday evening. I will brew a batch of the potion for you and you will watch and assist. After that you should be able to do the remaining batches yourself, no?"

Sinistra looked askance at this prospect. "On my own?" she whispered to herself.

"Yes Sinistra, by yourself. I'm sure you're used to doing _some _things on your own," Snape answered anyway.

Sinistra flushed and glared at him. Snape just smirked in return.

"Goodnight Sinistra. If you wouldn't mind, I still have a number of papers to mark." Snape waved a hand at the mountainous pile stacked precariously on the side of his desk.

"Well yes, I better go I do have a class in half an hour. Right." Sensing that she'd won a slight battle and not wishing to over stay her welcome – though maybe that hope was already crushed - Sinistra nodded her head a final time and spun around, quickly wrenching the door open and scuttling out to the dark hallway.

Snape contemplating watched her go with a contemplative expression before standing to shut the door and finally turning back to his work.

Only to find that at some point in the distraction he had lost his 'marking stride' and the squiggles on the parchment were once more nothing but migraine-inducing reflections of idiocy. Lovely.

* * *

**I would like to thank VickyVicarious (.net/u/1529434/VickyVicarious) for being my beta. This does of course mean that if you have a problem with any of the SP&G you may contact her through her profile and let her know. I'm sure she would appreciate it.**

**I would also like to mention that the last line is Vicky's, I wish I could claim credit, but alas I cannot. **

**Personally, I would appreciate any reviews you would like to give, even if it is 'hey, I'm reading your story!!' (No Kim, it _never_ gets old.)**

**What can I say? I like reviews.**

**The next chapter will be posted on Thursday the 22nd. **

**Sarah.**


	4. Thursday

**Chapter Four**

**Thursday**

Although he had only been living with his ailments for only a matter of days, Snape soon found that they were easy to ignore with a bit of perseverance and a stubborn will. It sounded like they would get worse as time progressed, but for the moment at least, he was still in control.

He had arranged to meet with Pomfrey and Dumbledore again in the evening, after dinner. Hopefully they would have a solution for him.

The day passed in the usual fashion. Snape took his classes and assigned a number of detentions, some for missing homework and one was given to a fourth year Ravenclaw who was late for a class and thus, running in the corridor.

Being a teacher, even at first, was never exactly exhilarating. On his first day of teaching Snape did not wake up nervous and excited; he had never liked children so his decision to work with them must have seemed strange but the job was good. Free accommodation, good food and colleagues who he got along with - or at least could avoid easily. The teaching wasn't particularly hard; he had been a tutor for many other students during his time as a student of Hogwarts. Money wasn't easy to come by back then and there were many NEWT students wanting to pass Potions so they could become Aurors. There was a high demand for them and to most the life of an Auror seemed glamorous and one way to help fight the Dark Lord.

Still though, when Snape first became a teacher there was a small glimmer of hope, buried deep down, that he would be able to nurture the skill of students who, like him, had a gift with potions. And there were skilled students, many were skilled but only a few who had what it took to become a Master - or Mistress - and none of them had succeeded.

The first student he vested an interest in was a Muggleborn and used his skill to help the war effort. He spent most of his time after graduating brewing mundane potions, occasionally being given the chance to truly show of his talent with more complex potions. He was soon noticed to have talent and was brought in to brew more and more potions requiring his skill. Of course this then lead to the Dark Lord also noticing him and the man was killed before his twenty-second birthday.

The second student was a pureblood princess and although she wanted to become a Potion Mistress she was soon married and turned into a brood mare. Her enthusiasm for potions quickly took a back seat with the needs of her family put first.

Another was too cocky and blew himself up. One had the talent but preferred Charms. A witch took a wrong turn and started mixing potions for the wrong sort of people… The stories were plentiful. So much talent; wasted.

The small bit of hope for a student who would be worthy of an apprentice dimmed over the years and was now close to being blown out.

Such was the life of Severus Snape. His life now just seemed to be a pattern repeated again and again. This week was unusual and almost refreshing. It was nearly a shame it would be over and Snape would be back to the same pattern, doomed to repeat until someone killed him or death took him.

Snape ascended the stairs to the hospital wing already growing angry. He hadn't heard what Dumbledore or the nurse had to say yet, but his hatred for his pureblooded family fuelled his anger as he thought of all the ways they had tried to screw him over and ruin his life. They really needn't have bothered; he managed to do that quite well on his own.

Reaching the doors he flung one open, ignoring the loud bang it made as it slammed into the wall. He stalked across the wing and entered the nurse's office and sought her face.

One look confirmed that she hadn't found anything. He turned to the headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Snape groaned. "How bad is it?" He sighed and sat down.

"It is a typical heir curse. Unless you spawn an heir your symptoms will continue to get worse, leading eventually to death."

Snape looked up. "But that would kill the family line," he argued.

"I think most people would prefer to have a child to dying." Dumbledore commented.

"I wouldn't." Snape grumbled, and motioned for Dumbledore to carry on.

"You aren't like most people though, are you?" Dumbledore was about to continue but was cut off:

"One moment, what if I was infertile? The curse would kill me for nothing."

Madam Pomfrey who had been watching the two turned to Snape at that and smiled mirthfully.

"Oh hush woman."

Madam Pomfrey looked affronted before humph-ing and turning to face the headmaster again.

"Severus," the headmaster sounded weary, "curses don't take into account every variation, these types are not designed to be that complex. As it is however, you raise an interesting point and perhaps then, instead of having to produce a child you merely have to try."

Snape closed his eyes. "That's the only reason I've not been afflicted with it earlier then. Very well. I suppose I will have to make some sort of, arrangement."

Snape stood to leave, ignoring the almost hysterical look on Pomfrey's face. He opened the door but was stopped when the headmaster laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus I would like you to know I am truly sorry. It is a terrible thing to have one's life and actions planned for them."

Snape merely grunted and hastened away from both the office and wing, his robes billowing behind him unconsciously.

Not one for physical displays of violence, Snape refrained from hitting the walls as he stormed through the hallways. Also the damage one could cause to one's hand was not worth the momentary relief.

Bearing that in mind, Snape went for an easier option and harangued a Hufflepuff who was in the wrong place, at the wrong time and walking around with their shirt undone.

The Hufflepuff returned to his dorm severely chastised and Snape moved on in a slightly better mood. Slightly.

Although it was not his turn for night-time patrolling, he spent the rest of his evening haunting the halls of Hogwarts, sharing his displeasure with anyone who crossed his path.

* * *

_**My dearest reader,**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, and indeed, thank you for reading this story. A strange occurrence has occurred and I only has a few choice words to say. **_

**I would like to thank VickyVicarious (.net/u/1529434/VickyVicarious) for being my beta. This does of course mean that if you have a problem with any of the SP&G you may contact her through her profile and let her know. I'm sure she would appreciate it.**

**Personally, I would appreciate any reviews you would like to give, even if it is 'hey, I'm reading your story!!'**

**What can I say? I like reviews.**

**I am a part of the DG Forum, and we recently completed our Spring Fic Exchange. You can find, read and review them here: .net/u/1841209/The_DG_Forum**

**__****Expect my next letter on Friday the 30th.**  


**_Until then, faithfully yours,_**

_**Sarah**_


	5. Friday

**Chapter Five**

**Friday**

Sinistra arrived exactly on time, Snape noted, mildly surprised. She hadn't waited for him to open the door, nor did she wait for him to invite her in. Instead she had knocked once and flung the door open, greeting him before crashing onto a stool.

"I. Am. Shattered." She reached up and massaged her forehead. "So many students and homework and classwork and," here she floundered as she grappled for more words, "other work." A weak finish.

Snape merely grunted and carried on with his chopping.

"So, what are we doing today?" Sinistra asked, bounding across the room to look over Snape's shoulder.

Snape smothered a cringe and purposely put his knife down. "Sinistra, you pleaded with me to help you brew this potion and I agreed. We arranged to meet this evening and begin brewing. Today we are going to chop," Snape drew himself up to his full height, "we are going to stir," he stepped closer to her, "we are going to mix," he leant down, into her face, "we are going to grind and we are going to create something special."

Sinistra swallowed. "We're going to do it together?"

Snape sneered. "Do you imagine that I would leave you to do it yourself? No doubt you'd mess it up somehow and it certainly wouldn't be as powerful."

"I thought you were just going to watch and stop me if I start going wrong." Sinistra murmured, looking down at the floor to hide her embarrassed face.

"I don't think I would be strong enough to resist the urge to take charge," Snape mused. "Especially as this is my department."

"I'm not an idiot you know!" Sinistra abruptly snapped. "I've been coping before, this is the first time I've asked for a helping hand… I thought you might have been reasonable. I can see I was wrong!" Her suppressed annoyance suddenly began spilling out of her and she crossed her arms in frustration.

The two stood glowering at each other, neither speaking. Everything was silent until Snape sniffed loudly and turned away to a bench and began gathering ingredients together.

"What can I do?" Sinistra finally asked, swallowing her pride in favour of wanting to be useful.

Snape glanced at her before taking stock of the order around him. "Even you cannot mess up chopping, I'll assume. Over there," he pointed to a bench opposite to the one Sinistra was currently leaning against, "on that desk you'll find a pile of leaves, they need to be cut finely. Work your way through them."

With that he returned to what he was doing and allowed the woman to get on with the task he had designated to her.

They worked in awkward silence, Snape didn't want Sinistra there and Sinistra knew the Potions Master was checking and observing everything she did. Several times, she tried to make small talk but every time was blocked by the man's short blunt answers. She eventually took the hint and gave up; after that the only time they talked was when he ordered her to do something and when she agreed to do what he said.

Sinistra noticed when Snape glanced up to the clock and then back to her, but kept her gaze trained on the roots she was grinding.

"Aren't you tired?" Snape suddenly asked, causing Sinistra to jump and look at him shocked.

"Oh. Um, no I'm used to being up late. Yourself?" she asked, eager to continue any conversation.

"I normally work late into the night to complete potions. What's your reason?" Only after he asked did Snape realise the stupidity of his question.

"Most of my classes take place at either at night or early in the morning, so I've became a night owl."

"I realised that after I asked."

"Human after all then."

"Excuse me?" Snape questioned dangerously, rotating his torso to face her.

Sinistra recognised that the conversation was talking a turn for the worse and quickly moved to create a distraction. She left the mortar on the desk and moved over to the angrily boiling potion. "Do I add the glitter in now, or later?"

"Glitter? There is no glitter - you mean the twinkling pile, don't you?"

Sinistra giggled nervously and nodded. "What is it?" She joked, trying in earnest to dispel any negative feelings. "Ground-up Dumbledore eyeballs?"

Snape snorted and let out a dark chuckle, amused despite himself.

Sinistra laughed and reached over to the pile. Picking the plate it was on, up, she brought it to the top of the cauldron. Snape, who had turned away to pick up a stirring rod, turned back to see her already tipping it in.

"Stop!" he warned, but too late.

There was silence for a moment and then a very loud _bang_. A trail of smoke floated out of the cauldron and Sinistra stood there shocked, the plate still in her hands and a horrified expression painted across her face.

Snape felt the heat rush up to his face as he peered over and looked into the cauldron. The sludgy liquid was quickly turning black; it was dead and useless now.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to the witch who was still frozen.

"Leave." He hissed, livid that all that hard work had disappeared with naught but a trace of smoke.

Sinistra turned to him and opened her mouth, ready to utter a thousand apologies.

Snape just reached out (smothering a wicked smile when he saw Sinistra flinch at his movement), and turned her around, propelling her towards the doorway.

Looking back she saw him facing away from her, already tidying away the ruins of the potion brewing session.

"I'll, I'll come back tomorrow, shall I?" she nervously inquired.

Snape froze and replied icily, never stopping to turn to her. "If you must."

* * *

_**My dearest reader,**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter, and indeed, thank you for reading this story. Much thanks to those of you who have also left reviews. **_

_**I would like to thank VickyVicarious (.net/u/1529434/VickyVicarious) for being my beta. **_

_**I've had a couple of computer problems, which is why this chapter is delayed. **_

_**Until then, faithfully yours,**_

_**Sarah**_

**_p.s. You rock! _**


	6. Saturday

**Chapter Six**

**Saturday**

Snape had been brewing now for over two hours. He had just finished the latest batch of potions that had been requested by Madam Pomfrey and was tidying away the equipment and readying the space for his next job: Sinistra's potions.

After yesterday's botched potions Snape was leaving nothing to chance. He had laid out the things they would need and had instructions stuck to the wall written with large, clear letters. He'd tell her not to bother coming and let him do it himself if she wasn't so adamant about helping.

She arrived on time again and then they quickly settled into the task at hand. There were only a few mishaps.

"No!" Snape yelled, watching as the shocked professor pulled her hand back away from the bubbling potion.

"The directions are posted on the wall, complete with illustrations!" Snape stressed. "I do not see the step where it says anything about stirring the potion between steps eleven and twelve, can you?" he asked patronisingly.

Sinistra pursed her lips and pouted. "I was just going to lift the rod up to check the consistency," she stated petulantly, "you need to forget about last night and stop treating me like a fool!" Pleased with her speech Sinistra turned back to the potion, leaving Snape cutting an unknown root on the bench furthest from the other professor.

"It's hard to not treat you like a fool when all the evidence suggests you are indeed one." He muttered, not wanting to start another argument that would no doubt end in a botched potion.

Eventually the two even began to work together, knowing what the other was about to do and moving out of the way if need be. Of course this didn't happen straight away.

Snape was carrying a small wooden goblet over to the bench where the potion was; the liquid inside would be needed in the next step. As would the newts' scum that Sinistra was gathering.

He was setting the goblet down on the table when Sinistra spun around from the bench she was working at and jogged his elbow. The goblet missed the desk and in his haste to extract himself from the path of the flying liquid Snape managed to trip over one of Sinistra's rather large feet. They both crashed to the ground and Sinistra's ingredients flew into the air too. She automatically brought her hands to her face to protect it from impact and Snape followed suit, bringing his arms up to cover his head.

As the final drop of scum landed to the floor the two took in their situation and noticed the uncomfortable position they were in. Luckily it was late at night so they needn't worry about anyone entering the room to see them wrapped up together on the floor, surrounded by a suspicious congealing liquid.

But that had been early on in their partnership. As time went by, they began to move together and danced around each other. Sinistra's feet caused no more problems.

It was early evening when they started and when the two finally reached a period where the potion was supposed to simmer for an hour, they were both surprised to notice the late hour.

Eager to be off her feet, if only for an hour, Sinistra followed Snape's lead and entered his private rooms. They both sat down on either end of his hard couch and thirstily drank the beverages the house elves had provided them.

After finishing her drink Sinistra relaxed into the couch as much as she could. She leaned back and closed her eyes, sighing in relief at the promise of a rest.

Snape allowed her to get on with it, and after a moment decided a small break would not be such a bad thing. Instead of reading another part of his book Snape too leaned back and closed his eyes and together the exhausted professors had a rest.

The potion had been finished and bottled and three hours later they ventured back again into the living room, one proud at their achievement, the other just glad to have it done. Both were pleased with themselves though.

Sinistra reclaimed her place on the couch again and watched with interest as Snape didn't join her but instead strode over to the bureau and withdrew two bottles, one containing butterbeer and the other holding whiskey. Holding them up questioningly he looked over to her almost as if unsure of himself. Sinistra nodded her agreement to the second and settled in as Snape poured two tumblers.

"A good potion." Snape said as he handed her drink.

"As long as it will do what's needed." Sinistra replied and chinked her glass against his before knocking it back.

Snape smiled wanly and briefly at her before following suit and downing his.

He then topped their glasses back up.

The drinking steadily continued and they both became more and more unrestrained in what they were telling the other as time progressed.

"So I have to go and screw a women, otherwise my grandfather's going to kill me."

"Wow. That's deep shit."

They both stopped to drink more. Snape gazed lazily at the struggling fire. The house elves had lit the fire sometime ago, and it had gone from a roaring blaze to a lightly crackling pile of cinders.

The time for Snape's usual dignified speech was long gone, after four drinks if one wanted to be precise.

"Yeah," Snape sighed, "yeah, it is deep shit."

Both sides had stories and problems, and almost began trying to out-do each other.

"So I found out he was also dating my best friend! We had just told each other that there was someone in the picture, no specifics and such. We only found him out by accident. I wanted to know about her new fella so hid in the closet one afternoon instead of leaving like I said I was. He soon appeared and I came out the closet. There was a lot of fighting and hexing after that."

Sinistra smiled at the memory of the day and let out a small giggle. "He certainly didn't leave that place walking straight; I'll tell you that Snape!"

They talked about anything. One comment would inspire another and soon they would be talking about something completely different to what they started with. Snape spoke about his first near death experience, Sinistra told him about her first period. Snape described the horrible hexing he received at the hands of some of his peers, Sinistra described the time she gave herself a hair cut and ended up with lopsided hair.

The bottle wasn't full when they started and was entirely un-full when they finished. They brought up the last glass they would have and tried to chink them together one final time. Unfortunately the alcohol had taken hold of them and they both overshot, the whiskey spilled on to the floor and the drunken professionals' bodies rammed into each other.

Sinistra looked up, from Snape's chest, to his face and blinked.

Snape looked down to her and licked his lips.

"We really shouldn't," he whispered.

"I know. But, I'm a little in-intoxa- pissed, and I kinda, want to." She too licked her lips.

Snape thought for a moment. On one hand there was an attractive witch throwing herself at him and on the other there was dignity.

His mind made up, Snape fell forward onto Sinistra, pulling her close to him and smashing their mouths together. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and shifting her body to try and get more comfortable. As Snape's hand began climbing her leg, creeping under her shirt and up to her chest she broke away, panting breathlessly. Snape pulled away immediately, but was stopped as she tightened her grip around his neck.

Sinistra swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I think we ought to take this to the bedroom," she said quietly.

Neither moved, both shocked by what was said, but Snape quickly made up his mind as to what he would do. He agreed with her suggestion, not with words, but by dragging her into the other room and throwing her down on the bed.

* * *

_**The camera pulls out, expanding the scene and viewers can see the barren wasteland which stretches out all around. In the middle of all this, something completely out of place, is a bright green bean bag, which contrasts sharply with the muted browns and oranges of the land. Perched on this seat is a young lady, typing away on a small, black netbook. **_

**_She looks up, smiling at the camera. _**

**_"Hey," she says lazily, "you got to the end of the chapter then. The penultimate chapter. Well, I'll see you next week, shall I?" She turns away from the camera and back to her computer, she reads for a moment before smirking. "Some people out there are really funny. I'm reading this story by nonjon, it's called A Black Comedy. It's wonderful."_**

**_Resting next to the beanbag is a white placard, the girl picks it up and leans it against her seat. On it is written: '_**_**VickyVicarious : .net/u/1529434/VickyVicarious'**_

**_"That's the link to Vicky's FFN page, she's been my beta."_**

**_The girl continues to ignore the camera and the reader starts understanding. "You've got your chapter! Stop badgering me with desperate pleas for an update! Va-moosh."_**

**_The camera pulls out and the edges of the picture start fading away. Just as the picture is about to fade away entirely though, the girl helds up a hand. _**

**_"Hang on, I've forgotten something, believe it or not. I must thank Jo. She unconsciously inspired Sinistra's drunken story about the 'fella'." _**

**_The camera pans out for the final time, and the credits start rolling. _**

Writer : imadoodlenoodle / Sarah

Beta : VickyVicarious / Vicky

Based on : sleep deprived daydream

Would be appreciated : reviews


	7. Sunday

**Chapter Seven**

**Sunday**

The tapestries furnishing the walls offered scant protection against the harsh wind that rattled through the sub-levels of Hogwarts; the large grey stones were littered with gaps and they allowed the chill to go wherever it pleased. The chamber was freezing despite the many blankets had been pulled up to their chins.

The chamber was lit with a few candles, offering little light and the small, narrow windows that lined the top of one wall showed a view of the lake, a meagre amount of sunlight that filtered through the depths of the water gave the immediate area an eerie green glow.

Although there was barely enough light to see by, the two occupants of the bed knew the other was awake. As it was though, they were both trying not to show that they were awake, lying as still as possible.

They laid next to each, close but not touching. Sinistra cleared her throat.

"Do you think the curse will mean you have to do this again?" she asked tentatively.

Snape was quiet for a moment and Sinistra tensed, aware that Snape wasn't the type to talk about things and that she may be in line for a cutting remark, something which, in her current emotional condition, might reduce her to tears and running out of the room with only a sheet to hide her nudity.

Her fears were unfounded though, when Snape finally answered.

"I believe-" Snape paused, trying to find the words. When he spoke again his words were slow and deliberate. "The curse was designed to ensure the survival of the family line, and now that I've given in to it, it may be necessary to repeat this, activity."

They both stared at the ceiling.

"So…" Sinistra drew the word out, "do you think you might have to repeat the activity daily?" Her heart was beating madly.

Snape frowned. "No, no I don't think the curse will be that extreme."

"How about weekly?" she guessed, curling her toes and crossing her ankles.

"Hmm…" Snape paused in thought, allowing Sinistra time to become worried.

"How about monthly?" Her voice broke and she cursed herself for sounding so desperate. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

While Sinistra was inwardly berating herself Snape had finished speaking.

"…So fortnightly would be suitable."

Sinistra nearly turned to look at him, but managed to restrain herself. "Fortnightly."

Neither of them said anything, not wanting to be the first to make a move. Eventually though, Snape's stubborn streak won through and Sinistra broke first.

"Would you uh, like my help?" Sinistra bit her lip, nervous for the answer.

"That would be acceptable." Snape decided, still staring ahead.

"Well, if you tell me when you want to do the activity, then we can work something out."

Snape agreed, "When the…curse requires your help I will send you a note."

Sinistra tried to copy Snape's cool demeanour. "That would be acceptable. I better get ready for my classes."

Snape nodded, the effect lost on Sinistra who was still staring at the ceiling. "Breakfast will be served soon. I find myself rather hungry this morning."

Sinistra felt a wide smile grow on her face and she struggled to hide it. "It must be from all the-"

Snape knew where she was going and quickly broke in, cutting her off. "If you wish to leave the dungeons without people noticing you had better leave now."

Sinistra paled, realising the truth in his words. The last thing she need was a rumour going around that she was bonking the Potions Master. Mm, Master. _I wonder…_

Shaking the thoughts away, Sinistra dropped a hand over the side of the bed, searching for an item of clothing. She felt something rough and grasped at it, hoping it was her robe. Pulling it up she discovered that it wasn't her robe. Or anyone's robe. She hastily dropped the item and felt about for something else, this time capturing her bra.

She tried to inconspicuously put on the bra without attracting Snape's notice.

Snape coughed. "I'm just going to roll over and look at the wall for a moment," he said, causing Sinistra to blush.

"Uh, thanks."

As Snape turned over Sinistra fled the bed and ended up on her hands and knees reaching under the bed for her underwear.

She finally managed to snag the pair on her out stretched pinkie finger and pulled them towards her. Sinistra shivered. "Frickin' hell. I'm freezing my nats off," she quietly murmured under her breath, though obviously not quiet enough.

"Did you say I could turn around?" he inquired.

"No! I – uh - how's the wall?"

Snape was about to raise a questioning eyebrow but realised she couldn't see it, instead he blandly replied: "Still standing."

"Uh-huh. Still grey?"

"Still grey."

Sinistra finished pulling on her underwear and pulled her robe on, the fabric brushing uncomfortably against her skin. "Um, you can stop looking at the wall," she muttered.

She expected him to return to staring at the ceiling, instead though he turned to her, his face blank.

"I'll see you at breakfast then," she asked hesitantly.

"It's highly likely." His expression suddenly changed and he looked at her as if he didn't understand her, nor had a chance of ever doing so. Though, as quickly as it appeared, it went and the impassive air that was so common adorned his face once more.

Sinistra noticed none of this as she was slipping on her court shoes and straightening out her robe, while she was doing that she nodded and looking up, she smiled. "Okay then, I'll see you then, Severus?" She nibbled her lip as she waited for his reaction.

"I'll see you then, Aurora."

Sinistra turned and left, walking slightly bow legged.

Snape smirked smugly as he watched he walk out and as a contented expression settled on his face he whispered: "Ten points to Slytherin."

* * *

*blinks away tears* So, that's the end of that then. My second completed chaptered story.

I would like to thank VickyVicarious for being my beta, if you're looking for something to go and read now she has 79 stories for you to choose from.

Many thanks have to go to reviewers; I appreciate every single one I receive.

Anyway, there will not be another update . . . predominantly as this story has been completed, so I'll leave you here.

Enjoy the rest of your day,

Sarah


End file.
